


Fast Enough So We Can Fly Away

by crocs



Series: The Daggermobile [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Tandy pointed at the offending vehicle outside of the church and screwed her eyes shut in exasperation, hoping that when she opened them it would be gone."…This is a car, Ty," she stated dumbly, turning to Tyrone.





	Fast Enough So We Can Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Title from Tracy Chapman's _Fast Car_.

Tandy pointed at the offending vehicle outside of the church and screwed her eyes shut in exasperation, hoping that when she opened them it would be gone.

"…This is a car, Ty," she stated dumbly, turning to Tyrone.

It was barely that. A scratched exterior, dented sides and a smashed back window sat sadly down the street. It even kind of looked like it was slouching. An old model — eighties or seventies, definitely — that had seen better days.

Like her.

Tyrone smiled widely. He stood awkwardly under one of the streetlights that still worked. The shadows didn't seem to touch his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I got it — um, this old scrapyard I walk past sometimes —"

"Do you even have a license?" She leant on the roof, sighing as it made an unhappy noise. Tandy peered through a window to look at the interior and quickly gave up on counting the cigarette ends.

"Well, do you?" Tyrone crossed his arms defensively. Tandy looked back at him. "You drive."

"Yeah, when it's not my own car." She pushed herself off of the roof. "Don't look at me like that."

Tandy took a moment to breathe and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"How fast does this go?" She asked, walking around the rest of the car.

"Fifty kilometres. Um, an hour," Tyrone clarified, uncrossing his arms.

"So you stole a car with, hey," she slapped a barely patched tire, "three hubcaps out of four, from the scrapheap —"

"— rescued —"

"— for us to drive around in when yeah, you can teleport?" she questioned, stopping her assessment to look at him.

Tyrone, left hand firmly in his jacket pocket, reached up his his right to rub his neck. He looked vaguely guilty about something. Tandy watched him shift from one foot to the other.

"Maybe I can teleport but _you can't_ ," he delivered finally.

Tandy huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know," he said, "we can get into danger, but I’m the only one that can go —" he made an elaborate hand gesture — "poof, and get myself outta there, Tandy."

"So what, Ty, you want me to be a getaway driver?" She asked, not entirely as a joke.

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Aren't you used to that?" He strode up to her, walking out of the light, only barely keeping the minimum distance so they didn't hurt one another.

"It's not for that, it's for — I don't want you to get hurt, Tandy. I really don't. And I can't just leave you when the shit hits the fan in a puff of smoke."

"I never did the driving, answering your earlier question," she responded, and paused for a moment, considering.

Then Tandy sighed, and mumbled, "Okay."

Tyrone cocked his head to the side, half cloaked in shadows. "Okay?"

"Okay," she summarised, throwing her hands up. She jimmied the car open with the Dagger, ignoring Tyrone's outstretched hand with the keys. "But we're not naming it the _Daggermobile_ , dumbass."

"You don't think it's catchy?" he grinned.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't try and catch it." She opened the door to the passenger side. "Get in, then."

He did.

* * *

 


End file.
